In modern times, physical fitness has become of greater interest. People have achieved their fitness goals through an increasingly diverse number of sport-related activities, such as swimming, running, weight lifting, mountain biking, and other such sports. This increase in sport-related activities correlates to an increase in exposure to different types of moisture and soilage, not the least of which include, sweat, mud, grit, grime, pool water, shower water, even blood.
Despite these changes in physical fitness, the common towel has remained the same. Today, all towels are basically a single layer fabric made of a uniform absorbent material. The common towel is inadequate to meet the needs of today's athletes.
Accordingly, there is a need for tactical, situation-specific moisture management tools that are more effective then common towels.